I Have The Dragon Force
by SoulReader94
Summary: As Wendy achieves a new power she reflects on her past and how she's grown from the little girl who feared violence into the Sky Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail who holds the future of magic in her hands. Contains spoilers to chapters 376, 377 and 378.
1. Chapter 1

**I Have The Dragon Force**

******************************Disclaimer: I do not own **Fairy Tail 

******Chapter 1: Fear to Fight**

******Wendy's POV**

My head rang with thunderous force and my entire body throbbed in agonizing pain after I had been sent through the cave wall by the attack of my opponent Ezel of Tartarus. Even with the added protection of my defense magic I had suffered a great deal of damage, my cloths were shredded, cuts and bruises littered my whole body with blood spilling from my more serious wounds. Before I could even attempt to recover I let out a pained scream as I was met with the unwelcome pressure of Ezel's tentacles pinning my arms and legs down. I hissed in pain under the demon's tremendous weight as it crushed my limbs when I heard a single word escape from his lips.

"Look." I tilted my head back causing my eyes to grow wide as saw the object that Tartarus was after. "This is Face." in the middle of the cave stood a monolith with a generic face etched into the top. "In five minutes it'll be activated." Ezel said surly. "If you get this close you can feel the high concentration of eternano."

"It really stinks." The demon said with disgust. "But those magic-damaging particles eternano will destroy all the magic on this continent... and our curses will rule the world. The beast said with excitement filling his voice.

Feelings of dread and terror washed over me like a wave. I had failed to stop this object that would destroy all magic in Fiore leaving everyone helpless against the Demons of Tartarus. Both wizards and non-wizards would fall to these monsters even Fairy Tail.

"I'll crush you before that, though." The demon spoke again pulling me from my thoughts as he began to smash my arms and legs. I cringed as I felt shock run through my limbs as my muscles were compressed knowing in seconds my bones would break.

"Let go of Wendy!"

"Carla." My eyes opened to the sound of the familiar voice to find my exceed friend clawing at Ezel's face in an attempt to free me.

"Let her go!" Carla demanded continuing to swipe at our enemy.

"No, run away!" I called to her. Fear filled my heart as I realized the danger Carla had put herself in.

"Let her go!" Carla continued to attack him.

"Carla get away!" I told her know there was nothing she could do to stop him.

"What the hell is this cat?" Ezel said plucking Carla off his shoulder with ease. "Can I eat it?"

Tears began to build in my eyes as Ezel opened his mouth displaying rows of razor-sharp teeth intent on devouring Carla. "NO PLEASE! I begged hoping that he might spare Carla only to watch him place her in his mouth.

"Wendy." Carla said calmly from the demon's mouth looking directly into my watery eyes. "Air."

The word struck me with realization. _"Air... Good Air... If highly concentrated eternano around face... mixes with the air.. and enters my body.. maybe.." _I took a breath taking in the air filling the chamber. "Like Natsu-san I can also." Suddenly I felt something spark within me, a power I had never felt before coursed through my veins. In one movement I threw Ezel off of me freeing Carla from his jaw as a surge of magical energy erupted from my body.

The magic that filled me was amazing, I had never imagined such a power existed. I felt as if in this moment I truly had become a dragon.

* * *

**Normal POV**

**(14 years ago)**

"O swift wind that dashes through the heavens Vernier!" A five year old Wendy Marvell chanted as a magical seal appeared beneath her feet lifting her from the ground then surrounded her in a glowing blue sphere. A wide smile grew on the child's face as she saw her spell had succeeded then began gliding through the air enjoying her new ability. "Grandine I did it, I cast Vernier!" Wendy looked to her foster mother, a large white dragon covered what seemed to be feathers with bird-like talons.

"Yes you have little one, well done." Grandine said with motherly pride as she watched Wendy fly around her, surrender herself to the freedom of the sky until the spell faded leaving Wendy in midair.

"Huh." The little girl said in surprise as she was no longer flying." Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Wendy dropped from the sky only to land in her dragon's waiting clawed.

The wind picked up as Grandine let out a hearty laugh seeing the child's clumsiness. "A very good first try little one, your support magic grows better with each day." Grandine pulled Wendy to her chest allowing the hatchling to snuggle into the soft feathers that surrounded her neck.

"Just like my healing magic!" Wendy chimed in smiling up to the dragon.

"Yes, soon I'll teach you the next step in sky dragon magic." Grandine leaned down to brush her muzzle against Wendy's cheek.

"The next step?" Wendy's eyes filled confusion. She had believed that healing and support was the full extent of the abilities Grandine had taught her.

"Yes Wendy, to take control of the very air itself."

A look of shock crossed Wendy's face. "But only you can do that Grandine, I'm not a dragon like you."

"That is why to use this power you must first learn to take a dragon's being and make it one with your own."

"Ma make a dragon apart of me." Wendy stuttered in disbelief.

"That is the true nature of dragon slayer magic, to gain the destructive power of a dragon by becoming one." The sky dragon said with the wisdom of centuries.

"Grandine, isn't that dangerous?" Wendy in a fearful whisper.

"It is indeed little one, the power we dragons hold his not to be taken lightly, our roars alone have the strength to shatter mountains, which is why you most only use this power to protect yourself and others." Grandine explained with grave importance.

"But why can't I use support magic or healing to help people?" Wendy asked missing the true purpose of the more destructive magic.

"This new power I speak of is no support magic, this magic is offensive, it is was made for battle." Grandine said sternly.

Wendy looked to her large protector with dread. "But Grandine I don't like fighting." The child whimpered as the mere thought of fighting brought her to tears.

The dragon looked down at the crying girl with sympathy filling her large eyes. "I know little one, you have a good heart and violence frightens you, but there will come a time when you must fight to protect yourself."

"Why, you can protect me Grandine."

"There may be a time when I am not by your side Wendy, should that day ever come you must stand on your own." Grandine replied solemnly at the thought of being separated from her young charge.

"But I can't, I don't want to hurt people." Wendy sobbed as her tears continued to flow.

"And you won't have to, I do not wish to teach you this magic so that you may harm others put so that you can protect yourself and those you care for." Grandine explained gaining Wendy's attention. "I know you do not want to cause people harm Wendy, but there are those who would do harm to you and others, with this magic you would have the power to protect others."

"The power to protect." Wendy repeated as she wiped her eyes.

"As I've told you before magic is defined by those who use and why they use it, while there are people that would use dragon slayer magic for destruction, with your good heart and kind nature it could be used to defend those you love." The dragon explained. "And although your support magic would be of great ad, your comrades would take greater strength from having you at their side than at their backs."

"So I could help people with this magic?" Wendy asked hopefully.

"Yes my dear you're beginning to understand, you can help people with dragon slayer magic but more importantly it will give you the power to stand on your own."

Wendy was once again left confused by her dragon's words. "What do you mean stand on my own?"

"As I said, there will be times you must fight, but you will not always fight by the side of a comrade there will be times you must stand alone."

"I don't think I could." Wendy replied despondently.

"You will, because this is when the lives of those you care for will be in danger and this when the power of a dragon will be needed to protect them."

The tiny dragon slayer lay against the dragon's chest in silence finally allowing all of words to set in until finally speaking. "Momma I don't like fighting, but if you think I can help people with dragon slayer magic than that's what I'll do.

Motherly love filled the dragons eyes as she smiled at Wendy and held her close to her chest. "I'm proud of you Wendy, in your hands this magic will do great things."

* * *

**Wendy's POV**

_"Grandine you were right, I couldn't understand how dragon slayer magic could be used to protect people, until I met Natsu-san." _Wendy thought to herself as she reflected on her memory. _"He used his strength and power to defeat those who wished do his loved ones harm, seeing him control that much power showed me not to fear my own power and I was finally able to roar."_

_"In Edolas against Dorma Anim I was finally able fight for those I cared for along said Natsu-san and Gajeel-san, I began to understand what it meant to be a dragon slayer."_

_"In the battle against Hades and Grimoire Heart, I was able to stand with my guild as a true wizard of Fairy Tail."_

_"And during the Grand Magic Games I was able to fight with all that I had and reached a new peak in my sky magic."_

_"But know this fight against Ezel is they very thing you warned me of, a battle in which the lives of those I love are at risk, were I must stand alone and protect them."_

* * *

**Normal POV**

A surge of magic erupted from Wendy's body, her canine teeth lengthened and feather-like appendages grew from her wrists ankles and back. From the sidelines Carla watched as Wendy underwent this transformation. "She use to be so weak and timid." The exceed said with a smile as a tear ran down her cheek.

"What is this?" The demon Ezel roared in confusion.

_"I've always stayed behind to support others or fought by their side." _Wendy took one last moment to collect her thoughts. _"But now I must stand alone, to protect those I love, to protect Fairy Tail but most of all, to protect the very magic that flows through the veins of every wizard in Fiore." _A mighty screeching roar tore through the cave as Wendy prepared to go one the attack.

_"I have to power to protect and now I have the Dragon Force!"_

* * *

**This is my first Fairy Tail Fanfiction so I hope I did ok. I decided to write this because Wendy entering Dragon Force just seemed really cool to me. Now we're just waiting on Gajeel.**

**Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Sky Dragon's Furry **

**********************************Disclaimer: I do not own **Fairy Tail.

**********Carla's POV**

I watched in aw as Wendy blew away the demon as wind and magic twisted around her body and a look of determination filled her eyes that I had never seen before. "The Dragon Force." Was hunch was correct, the air surrounding face was enough to strengthen Wendy but I never would have imagined it would give her the dragon force.

The air wiped around Wendy ferociously as if matching her own state of mind. In the blink of an eye Wendy vanished literally into the air to then reappear above Ezel then dealt him a punch that would have even impressed Natsu. The demon tried to take a swipe at her but Wendy once again had disappeared from sight. Wendy returned then sent her opponent crashing into the cave ceiling with a single strike.

"Wow." I was utterly amazed, if Wendy's abilities before were that of an expert in sky magic then now she had to be a master. The way Wendy controlled the wind was incredible, it moved in a way that was more than her simply using her magic to create and control the air, it almost seemed that the wind was her own will given shape and form.

My admiration was cut short when Ezel came charging back seeming to have brushed off Wendy's assault. As Wendy prepared herself I turned my attention to Face knowing time was running out. To my dread I found that we had less then four and a half minutes until its activation. "Wendy the time!"

"I know, I'll finish with this!" Wendy answered me as she created a cyclone trapping Ezel inside. "Dragon Slaying Technique, SHOHA TENKUSEN!" I watched Wendy unleashed her ultimate attack thinking it would be the end of this battle.

My hope was dashed as the demon used his curse to actually through Wendy's attack. The shockwave of the attacks collision knocked Wendy back giving Ezel the chance to strengthen himself entering what he called Slayer Mode covering his body in armor and his arms became blades.

In my panic state I looked back to Face and found we only had three minutes and forty-three seconds left. "The Time!"

Wendy braced herself and began to send gusts of wind at Ezel but each was cut down his cursed blades. The demon laughed manically as he taunted Wendy in her attempts to overpower him. Unfazed by the beast's word Wendy continued to assault him with cyclones as she gathered more wind.

Wendy surrounded herself with all wind she had gathered the finally unleashed it all at once in a giant tornado that ripped through the whole cavern shattering it sealing and taking Ezel out with it but along with the cave and demon, Face had also been destroyed.

Wendy stood shocked by the extent of her own power, while I smiled with relief that our enemy had been defeated and Face had been stopped.

"I did it." Wendy said panting heavily as the effects of Dragon Force had worn of leaving her drained but smiling. We watched as the monolith crumbled and a wave joy covered us, we had succeeded in stopping Tartarus from destroying the magic of Fiore and now our friends had a chance to stop Tartarus themselves. I looked to the counter and sighed in relief but the calming moment was shattered when the countdown continued.

We watched in shock as the timer moved on. "Why?" Was the only thing I could think to say.

"Even though I destroyed Face the countdown didn't stop!" Wendy gasped but before she could take another step she fell to the ground feeling the full extent the Dragon Force had taken on her. "My body." Wendy said exhausted. "It shouldn't have happened." A burst a light shot from where face stood, I felt what small amount of magic I had left weaken. A grim thought came to me. Face had entered its final stage before activation. In less then three minutes our magic would be gone forever.

Wendy must have come to the same conclusion as tears filled hers eyes. "I'm sorry."

* * *

**********************************I had originally intended for this story to be a one shot but the last two chapters of Fairy Tail inspired me so now there will be three chapters. This chapter was for Wrath of the Sky Dragon The next one will be for Let's be friends.**

**Please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

******I Have The Dragon Force** Chapter 3: Friends Till The End

**************************************Disclaimer: I do not own **Fairy Tail.

**************Wendy's POV**

I failed, I failed to stop Face from activating and in a few minutes all the magic of Fiore would be lost forever and Tartarus would take over. I lay helpless and exhausted on the cave floor watching as the timer countdown until Face's final activation. "I didn't make it." The only thing I could do was weep at my own failure and hope that everyone could forgive me for it. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"We can still do something." I heard Carla's voice over my own.

"Eh?"

"Face is absorbing a lot of eternano." Carla said raising to her feet. "If we can transform that energy into something else... It will create an autodestruction magic circle and Face will explode." My exceed companion explained as she was making her way over to where Face once stood.

"How do you know that?" I asked shocked.

"The future, my prediction." She replied reminding me of her ability to predict possible outcome of the future. "I predicted... No I looked for a future where Face wasn't activated." Carla continued on to Face. "Among the various existing futures I could find one where it was not activated."

"Amazing." A small smile spread across my face as Carla's word restored my hope.

"I think in the future I activated a magic circle like this." Carla now stood at the magic circle of Face.

"Carla... you're great." I said the first thing that came to my mind to thank Carla.

"I inserted the letters like this." I watched as Carla moved the letters of the magic circle around creating a new one.

"Now we can." I was cut of by Carla's response.

"This is it."

"Eh?"

"There's nothing more in the future, it's blank." Carla said sadly.

I couldn't understand Carla's had never ended with just a blank. "What do you mean?"

"Don't get me wrong if I press this letter Face will stop." I still didn't understand if Face was going to be stop what had Carla so worried. "Then!" Carla let out a sigh. "It will explode." She still had not said why the future was blank. "In other word... We won't survive either." Carla said solemnly.

Carla's word struck me with the grim reality. The timer had now reached the two minute mark. "I think we can survive even without magic like Edolas."

"No everyone is fighting now... If they suddenly lose magic They'll."

"That's right." Carla said stopping me. "Wendy... I cannot predict the size of the explosion. Run as far away as possible. "I'll handle things here."

"What are you saying!?" She couldn't possibly be thinking of sacrificing herself to stop Face. "You can't Carla!" I scream.

"Please live Wendy." Carla told me never turning from the magic circle.

"No! I can't leave you alone!" I shouted as I used what little strength I had to crawled her.

"Run away. Or I can't make it explode!" Carla screeched at me in the hopes I would leave.

"NO! WE MUST STAY TOGETHER!" Carla finally turned from the circle looking at me in shock. "We must."

"Wendy." I could see tears beginning to form in her eyes. "I have no power left to fly... I can't run away."

"I know.. I can't move... anymore either.. I can't go far away." I told her the truth of the matter that I couldn't have run. I use the last of my strength to push myself further and finally reached Carla and threw my arms around her. "I'm not going anywhere." I said softly. Our adventure ends here." Tears began to spill from my eyes. "But I had fun. Because you were always with me." I let a smile return to my face.

"Yes." Was Carla only replied as she hugged me back and let her tears flow as freely as mine.

We spread apart and looked to Face's controls. "We have to push this right?"

"Yes."

"Lets do it together." I suggested.

"We've always been together after all." Carla agreed and We looked to one another with tears in our eyes and smile on our faces. In that moment I didn't think about the fear of death instead I thought of my life with Carla. Seeing her hatch from her egg the time we spent in Cait Shelter. The time we fought with each other, the times we cried with each other. Joining Fairy Tail, all the time we had spent together. Finally we pressed the button.

I looked back to Carla for one last time. "Become my friend again."

Carla looked back to me. "Of course."

I took Carla into my arms as I felt Face start to react. This would be our last moment I wanted to make sure that no matter what we would stay together. I held her tighter as it finally began the power from Face was about to be released. Just as I expected to meet my end I felt a pair of arms surround me before everything went dark.

I never expected to awaken from this darkness. I thought this was my end but I was proven wrong when I awoke to the sound of a mans voice. "I never thought such little heroes could destroy face." My eyes opened and I found my sight slightly blurred but the image I saw and the feeling of soft fur in my arms let me know that Carla was with me. It was then that the realization had come to me that we had been saved and face had been destroyed.

had I not spilled so many tears already and I had enough strength I would have burst into tears but all I could do was smile lightly and pull Carla closer to me. I finally felt relief, Face had been stopped and Fairy Tail now had the edge they needed to defeat the demons of Tartarus and Carla and I were alive. I closed my eyes let sleep take me into its embrace holding Carla to me knowing no matter what we would always be together.

* * *

**Please read and review.**


End file.
